kise-kun seorang otaku
by kisecchi95
Summary: diam diam ternyata kise adalah seorang otaku. dan hanya para kisedailah yang tahu. tiba-tiba saja keluarga kise ingin mengunjungi apartement kise. apa yang akan terjadi ?. silahkan baca fanfic ini


Tittle : kise-kun seorang otaku.

Warning : OOC bertebaran

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy read minnasan

* * *

"Huaaa! Semua komikku aku taruh mana-ssu ?" Teriak Kise saat membereskan setumpuk komik-komik yang dia beli.

Kise Ryouta. Seorang remaja keren yang sangat menyukai anime dan manga. Namun, kebiasaannya ini hanya diketahui oleh anggota Kisedai.

'_Massage to : Midorimacchi_

_"Midorimacchi, aku harus apakan komik komikku ini-ssu"_

_'Kise'_

Tak ada balasan. Kise sudah tak bisa berpikir, bagaimana nasib para komik-komik dan action figure kesukaan dia. Karena sebentar lagi keluarganya ingin mengunjunginnya.

Bahkan keluarganya pun tak ada yang tahu bahwa kise adalah seorang otaku. Saat mengecek handphone Kise teringat pada Kuroko. Dia pun langsung menelpon Kuroko.

Teet.. Teet.. Tak diangkat oleh Kuroko.

"Kurokocchiiiiiii!" Teriak Kise.

Keesokan harinya. Kise membawa dua buah koper yang lumayan besar. Aomine dan Momoi yang melihat Kise membawa koper pun menghampirinya.

"Hoy, Kise apa yang kau bawa ?" Tanya Aomine malas-malas.

"Aominecchi.." Mata Kise tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Hee, Ki-chan kau kenapa ?" Tanya Momoi.

"Momocchi, Aominecchi, bantu aku-ssu" matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Heh, apa itu Ki-chan ?" Tanya Momoi penasaran sambil menunjuk koper hitam yang Kise bawa.

Kise membisikan sesuatu pada Momoi. Momoi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan sedikit tercengang.

"Naruhodone!" Balas Momoi.

"Hoy, apa yang kalian bisikan Satsuki ?" Tanya Aomine sedikit penasaran.

"Aomine tak usah tau, cepetan bawain kopernya Ki-chan!" Suruh Momoi pada Aomine.

"Ah, males" jawab Aomine.

"Aominecchi.." Panggil Kise dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Apa lagi Kise ?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada malesnya.

"Bantu aku-ssu" masih memasang mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Oha- Kisechin, Momoichin, Aominechin" sapa Mura sambil memakan maiubo kesukaannya.

"Mura-chan, ohayou" balas Momoi.

"Hee ? Kisechin kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Mura dengan wajah malasnya.

"Muracchi~ mau kau membantuku-ssu ?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Membawa koperku-ssu"

"Gak mau ah, itu berat" tolak Mura tanpa memikirkan lebih dulu.

"Ayolah-ssu. Nanti akan ku belikan 1 kotak maiubo" sogok Kise pada Mura.

"Baiklah" jawab Mura dan langsung membawa satu koper milik Kise.

"Ahh, untung ada Mura-chan"

"Iya Momoicchi, dia lebih baik dari pada Aominecchi-ssu" kata Kise sambil melirik Aomine yang lagi sibuk sama handphonenya sendiri.

"Ayo Ki-chan, kita pergi" Momoi mengajak Kise ke ruang loker untuk menyimpan dua kopernya yang lumayan besar itu.

-time for training-

Kise datang terlambat, karena lagi lagi dia dicegat oleh para fansnya. Walau Kise telah mencari berbagai rute jalan agar tidak diketahui para fansnya. Bukan karena Kise tak suka pada fansnya. Hanya saja kalau Kise telat, latihannya akan ditambah dua kali lipat oleh Akashi.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Kise dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa mereka selalu tau aku dimana-ssu" Kesalnya dalam hati. Kise hanya bisa memasang senyum kebohongannya.

-Di ruang loker-

Sedangkan di ruang ganti, disana sudah ada semua anggota Kisedai kecuali Akashi. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Akashi akan datang sedikit lebih telat.

"Woy! Ini koper si Kise napa ada disini sih ?" Protes Aomine.

"Aomine, kau berisik sekali nanodayo"

"Kenapa kaga dibuang aja sih" protes Aomine lagi.

"Aomine-kun, jangan berisik, lama-lama nanti kau sama seperti Kise-kun" balas Kuroko.

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar ruang ganti, lebih tepatnya di taman belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise dan para fansnya.

"""Huaa, seperti lautan manusia""" kata Aomine, Mura, dan Kuroko.

Kise melihat mereka yang sedang ada didepan jendela dan mencoba meminta bantuan pada mereka. Tapi, mereka bukannya membantu malah memalingkan muka berpura-pura tak melihat Kise.

"Huaaaaa! Aominecchi, Muracchi, Kurokocchi, tasukete~" teriak Kise sambil menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kise bisa lepas dari para fansnya. Dan buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya dengan jersey.

"Ryouta, darimana saja kau ?" Tanya Akashi pada Kise yang baru saja datang ke gym.

"Akashicchi, tadi ada banyak fans yang menghalangiku untuk kemari. Aku sudah berusaha agar tidak telat-ssu" sesi curhatan Kise pun dimulai.

"Ryouta, tak usah curhat. Kau akan mengganggu latihan kita. Karena kau telat, latihanmu akan ditambah dua kali lipat" perintah Akashi.

"Heee, Akashicchi.."

"Tidak ada protes Ryouta"

Kise hanya bisa tabah dengan sedikit waswas. Karena masalah intinya ada pada kedua koper yang berada di ruang ganti.

-setelah latihan-

"Kise! Apa yang ada di dalam koper ini ? Kau tahu, ini membuat ruangan ini sempit" protes Aomine.

"Itu semua komikku-ssu"

"Untuk apa kau bawa kesini Kise-kun ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, akhir pekan ini ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakakku akan datang ke apartementku. Dan aku tak ingin mereka tau kalau aku mengoleksi banyak komik dan action figure-ssu" sesi curhat Kise dimulai.

"..." Kuroko menggunakan misdirectionnya.

"Ehh ? Kurokocchi"

"Kenapa tak kau buang saja nanodayo, itu bukan lucky itemmu hari ini" Lanjut Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Midorimacchi..." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Kisechin, mana maiubo untukku ?" Tanya Mura.

"Muracchi, nanti akan ku belikan-ssu"

"Baiklah Kisechin" Mura pergi tanpa protes.

"Kalian kenapa ribut-ribut seperti ini" suara orang ketujuh terdengar. Kise menelan ludah. Aomine hanya terdiam. Midorima membenarkan solatip tangannya. Mura sedang melahap maiubo. Kuroko ?. Yah dia ada disebelah Mura.

"Ryouta, dua tas besar itu milik siapa ?" Tanya Akashi.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja Momoi memasuki ruangan dan bertanya pada Kise.

"Hee, Ki-chan, kopermu bagaimana ?" Tanya Momoi yang belum menyadari kejadiannya.

Lagi - lagi Kise menelan ludahnya. Dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang begitu deras.

"Jadi itu milikmu, Ryouta ?" Tanya Akashi. Kise hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan apa isinya ?"

"Ne, Akashicchi, minggu ini orangtua ku dan kakak ku akan datang berkunjung ke apartementku-ssu, ja-jadi aku ingin menitip komik-komik ku dan action figure ku-ssu" kembali lah sesi curhat Kise dimulai.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum jahat.

"Baiklah, akan aku perbolehkan"

Seketika semua anggota terkejut dengan jawaban Akashi. Kise senang dan langsung memeluk Akashi.

"Ryouta, lepaskan. Atau kau ingin merasakan guntingku yang merobek kulit mulusmu ?"

Kise langsung melepas pelukannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Daiki, bawa koper ini ke mobilku" perintah Akashi. Aomine menolak, tapi setelah Akashi memperlihatkan gunting keramatnya, Aomine langsung membawanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Akashi nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Entahlah" jawaban singkat dari Kuroko.

Tiga hari kemudian, di hari saat keluarga Kise datang menuju apartement milik Kise.

"Ryoutacchi~" sapa sang kakak perempuannya. Kebetulan semua anggota Kisedai ada di apartement Kise. Mereka sengaja menginap karena perintah Akashi.

"Hey, Ryoutacchi mereka ini siapa-ssu ?" Tanya sang kakaknya saat melihat keenam orang berambut pelangi lainnya.

"Ternyata mereka sama saja nanodayo" keluh Midorima pelan.

"Aku kira juga begitu Midorima-kun" lanjut Kuroko.

"Tak ada bedanya. Huaaam~ " komentar Aomine sambil menguap malas-malas.

"Mereka semua adalah anggota club basketku-ssu" jawab Kise lebay.

"Hee ? Yang kau ceritakan di email itu-ssu ?" Tanya kakaknya. Kise hanya menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku, Midorima Shintarou nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ohh, jadi kau si maniak Oha-asa itu yah ? Ryouko-ssu :3"

Midorima kaget. Dia langsung menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal"

"Hoo! Jadi kau Kurokocchi itu yah, memang ternyata kau sangat lucu-ssu" peluk Ryouko erat. Kuroko keabisan nafas.

"Namaku, Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal Ki-chan"

"Hee, kau si cewe montok itu ya-ssu" mendengar ini Momoi langsung galau.

"Namaku, Murasakibara Atsushi nyam.. Nyamm..." Sapa Mura sambil memakan maiubo yang diberikan Akashi.

"Hoho, si tukang makan-ssu"

"Namaku, Aomine Daiki" sapa Aomine malas-malasan.

"Hoo! Jadi kau yah si pecinta oppai dan majalah porno itu-ssu ?! Kau tahu, aku model di majalah xxx. Kapan-kapan kau beli yah!"

Aomine jatungan sesaat dan langsung menatap Kise kesal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada Kise.

"Aku Akashi Seijyurou. Kapten tim basket"

"Ahh! Kau kapten tim yah, tubuhmu terlalu pendek-ssu!"

Jleb!

-sehari setelah semua keluarga Kise pulang-

"Kise...!" Semua anggota miracle of generation pun berdiri di depan Kise sambil membawa semua koleksi komik milik Kise.

Mereka memancarkan aura ingin membunuh pada Kise. Kise tak bisa berkutik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu-ssu, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Tidak ada penjelasan lagi nanodayo"

"Kau menyebalkan Kise-kun"

"Kau harus bersiap untuk mati Kise"

"Ryouta, aku sudah siap untuk membunuhmu" kata Akashi yang matanya sudah berubah warna sambil membawa gunting itu.

Mereka semua pun merobek komik milik Kise tanpa ampun. Kise tak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Ryouta, mulai besok latihanmu akan ku lipatkan menjadi tiga kali lipat"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Akashicchi hidoi-ssu" Kise menangis karena menu latihannya di tambah dan komik miliknya di robek oleh anggota lainnya.

* * *

kisecchi95 : ini ff kedua, padahal ff yang pertama aja belom ahhaha, gomen.

takao : woy, kapan ff ane dilanjutin lagi tuh ?

kisecchi95 : gomen, gomen, sudah beres kok, takachan. tinggal di publish.

* * *

hontou ni gomen *ojigi* abis saya lagi kena virus malas ahhaha~

mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
